Spots
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: "He was only able to catch a glimpse of a black head of hair atop an old-fashioned navy bicycle before the man hit a park bench and was propelled head-first into the lake." - 101 Dalmatians inspired Klaine AU meeting.


**Oh my god, guys! I've been so productive these last couple of days! Here we have a 101 Dalmatians inspired Klaine meeting :) **

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

Unlike the large majority of the population, Kurt was not that fond of weekends. And while that might sound crazy, he assured people it was not. However, this had not always been the case. When he'd been in high school, he had treasured them. They were the two days each week when he didn't have to worry about jocks or slushies or being pushed into lockers. It was his safe haven; no matter what happened at school, he always had that security of knowing that, at most, the weekend as only five days away.

But now that he was out of Lima, living in New York and working his dream job at , he didn't have such a fondness for them. He loved working, and even when he was home at night or on the weekends, he found himself thinking up new designs and doing work anyway. Some would call him a workaholic, but he just thought of it as being happy.

However, after a particularly stressful week at work, for the first time in the year and a half he'd been working there, Kurt found himself glad to walk out of the office on Friday evening.

It was mid-morning on Saturday, and Kurt had decided to take Perdy down to the lake. Perdy was his dog, a dalmatian. He had never planned on getting a dog, a big dog especially, but after one of his colleagues had shown him a photo of some dalmatian puppies their sister was giving away, he couldn't resist. And now she was his everything; one of his most favourite things in New York, second only to his work.

He was waiting for Perdy to return with the ball he'd thrown her when he saw it; a flash in the corner of his eye. He was only able to catch a glimpse of a black head of hair atop an old-fashioned navy bicycle before the man hit a park bench and was propelled head-first into the lake.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, bringing a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide.

After waiting to see if the man surfaced – _he did, thankfully_ – Kurt turned to pick up the ball Perdy had dropped at his feet. However, he was stopped halfway by what he saw. His dog, who was notoriously known among his friends for hating every other dog she came across, was running around playfully with another dog. Coincidentally, this dog was also a dalmatian, though was slightly larger and adorned more spots.

"And who might you be?" he said, giving the dog a pat on the side. Moving his hand around to the front of the collar, he angles the tag so that the sun was not reflecting off of it and read, _Pongo_, noting a phone number engraved on the opposite side.

"I wonder who your owner is, Pongo," Kurt said, glancing around to see if he could spot anyone who appeared to have lost something; namely, their dog.

"Ah, that would be me," a voice exhaled from behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I just found him playing with – oh my god! You're soaking wet. Why are you – oh, you're the man who fell in the lake?" Kurt said, his mouth ajar as he took in the man in front of him.

He was attractive, to say the least. His black hair, falling into curls from the water, and his bright hazel eyes, and his wet polo that clung to his chest nicely; all of which made him inherently attractive, despite the fact that he was soaked almost to the bone.

"Oh dammit. I was hoping that no on had noticed," he said bashfully, running a hand through his hair.

As the man looked back up at Kurt, Kurt noticed a reddening mark on his cheek. "Is your face okay? Did you do that when you fell in?"

"Yeah, I think I just hit the water a little too hard. But you, Pongo. You are in big trouble, little man!" His face softened, however, at the sight of the two dogs nuzzling each other. "Is she yours?"

Smiling, Kurt replied, "Yeah, she is. Perdy. And she seems to have taken quite a liking to Pongo though. She normally hates every dog that she comes across."

Chuckling quietly, he said, "that explains why he was running so fast." At the confused look that Kurt gave him, he elaborated, "Well, you might find it hard to believe but I didn't intentionally propel myself into the lake. I was riding my bike and then Pongo just _bolted_. If my bike hadn't hit that bench, we probably would have both ended up in there."

It wasn't until then that Kurt noticed the slightly mangled bike beside him.

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine."

"I'm no expert or anything, but if that bruise on your cheek is anything to go by, you must have hit that water pretty hard. You might have a concussion." Kurt paused. "I live just around the corner. You could come back to my place if you like; change into some dry clothes and get something warm in you. You must be freezing."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'd feel terribly guilty if I left you here and you did have a concussion. And I don't feel like ruining Perdy and Pongo's happiness just yet."

"Okay."

…

"Mmm, thank you," Blaine near groaned as he took a mouthful of coffee.

They were leaning against Kurt's couch, each sipping their coffee as they warmed their toes by the fire.

"That's okay," Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine who was recently showered and now sat in his clothes under a pile of blankets; nestling a mug of coffee in his hands. Even beneath the now slightly purple bruise, Kurt could see a blush on Blaine's cheeks; whether it be from the warmth or their proximity, he didn't know.

Reaching forward to brush a wet curl from Blaine's forehead, Kurt said quietly, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to go see a doctor or anything?"

"I'm fine, Kurt, really. But thank you."

Over the next hour or so, Kurt came to realise that he really liked looking into Blaine's eyes; he could do it all day if he had to. They talked about whatever came to mind – work, home, ambitions, _dogs_.

After conversation had stilled for a moment, Blaine leant closer slowly. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath intermingling with his own, could smell coffee on his breath and the scent of his own shampoo in Blaine's hair, as Blaine moved to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. Kurt responded immediately, his lips feeling like they were on fire as they moved in sync with Blaine's.

Before anything could get too heated, however, Kurt pulled away, breaking the silence as he whispered, "Perdy, look away." And then Kurt was moving over Blaine's now laying form, bringing their lips together again as he pulled the blankets over them.

…

**There you go! **

**Please review and let me know what you thought, and check out some of my other oneshots if you like :)**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
